Pretty In Pink
by Kelly2727
Summary: Summary - Sam left 15th Division 2 years ago to take a spot in Guns and Gangs but now he's back and is a Detective. Andy and the Rookies have been at 15th for nearly 2 years now and are loving their jobs. The white shirts arrive and it soon becomes noticeable that something is going on. How does Grease the movie come into this & will there be a McSwarek? Song-fic.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys well I'm back with another Rookie Blue story! I've seen the sneak peeks for S4 premier and OMG I can't wait for it to start! Anyway this is another one of my crazy ideas for a story so hope you like it. As always thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna and for also posting since I am without internet until Friday.

NOTE - This is based on the movie Grease! I really hope you like it. Remember and read the summary so you know how it goes. This is just the start so hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer - I don't own Rookie Blue.

Chapter 1

Strolling through the streets of Toronto Sam Swarek was making his way back to 15th Division for the first time in two years. When a Detective's spot came up in Guns and Gangs, Sam jumped at the chance, two years ago it was time for a change.

But now two years on Sam was heading back to the only Division he had ever called home and he wouldn't be leaving again.

Over the past two years his career had changed, his schedule was different to his friend's who he had left behind. Sam was done with all of that; it was like being undercover as in leaving your life behind but only different.

Different as in he was still living his normal life, it was just that he seen his friend's less and he really missed them.

So now after two long years Sam wanted his life back and here he stood outside the doors of 15th Division ready to start a new day, a new chapter in his life and hopefully find something more settled.

Sitting in the break room the "Rookies" as they were still being called after two years on the job, all sat around laughing at something Dov had said but also waiting for their shift to start.

Andy McNally however was lost in her own thoughts; the past two years on the job professionally and personally had been challenging to say the least.

Being a second generation cop, following in her drunken fathers footsteps; Andy lived with the rumors around the barn every day.

She knew towards the end of her father's career that the drink got the better of him, she lived with that every second of every day but Andy was proud of her father and the McNally name.

She never let the rumors get to her or knock her off her game.

Personally however, Andy had gotten her heart broken six months ago when she fell for a fellow Detective.

Trust was something Andy had always struggled with ever since her teenage years but finally letting herself trust again to only have her heart ripped out was something she could never go through again.

When Luke Callaghan broke her heart, the guarded walls flew back up and have never come down since.

But that was six months ago and Andy was finally ready to let herself move on and forget the past.

As she made her way to the parade room with her friends she knew that moving forward and trusting were two entirely different things.

Sam couldn't understand why he was so nervous as he made his way across the bullpen to the parade room. Frank knew he was starting back today so he didn't need to head into his office.

Frank said he would announce his return at parade, Sam didn't mind but maybe that's why he was feeling nervous as no-one knew he was coming back.

He walked into the room unnoticed just as Frank was starting to speak;

"Before I give out the pairings for today I have an announcement to make" Frank started off as he noticed his friend slip into the room "After two long years we finally have one of our own back and with a new title...Detective Sam Swarek" Frank smiled as he looked towards the back of the room.

At this point Sam took a step forward and was bombarded by Oliver, Jerry and Noelle as well as other officers shouting out "Welcome back or "About time".

All apart from one and that was Luke, who wore a scowl on his face but that didn't faze Sam one bit.

"Okay, okay...so pairings today are Nash/Williams, Shaw/Epstein, Peck/Diaz and McNally you're with the Detective's today. Now serve, protect and stay safe"

Frank dismissed them before he made his way to one of his best friends.

Andy nearly passed out when she heard she was with the Detective's.

She hadn't spoken or really worked close with Luke since they split, she knew it was only a matter of time but it was still a shock.

Composing herself Andy made her way out of the parade room and stopped at the coffee machine, she quickly said bye to her friends as she turned in the direction that she needed to go.

She suddenly stopped though when she stared into the eyes of whom she guessed to be the new Detective.

Andy swallowed hard at the intense stare he was giving her; she was starting to get this butterfly feeling in her stomach, something she never got with Luke, not even once.

Keeping her composure Andy gave the man a small smile before walking away, all the while feeling the heat wash all over her body. "God" she thought to herself, this was going to be a very long day.

**So there you have chapter 1, good or bad. Let me know in a review. Next update should be soon but what did happen between Luke and Andy. And what does Sam think of McNally? Well you will find out soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well all I can say is WOW! I never expected to get such a high response to this story since it is different. But thanks to everyone for the reviews and to the followers. Also to those who have added this to their favorites. As always thanks to the awesome Jelly Bean Jenna!**

**Note: - So what is Sam's response to McNally? Will we find out why Andy broke up with Luke and the white shirts appear.**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Rookie Blue.**

**Chapter 2 **

Relief washed over Sam when he was engulfed in a group hug by three of his friends along with the shouts and cheers around the room from other officers. No-one asked why or how he was back but he knew the questions would come.

Everyone was pleased to see him, all except one person and that was Luke Callaghan.

Sam could feel the Detective's eyes bore into him but Sam wouldn't let that get to him, he hated the man's guts.

He couldn't quite understand why but he had just always hated Callaghan, there was just something about him that didn't sit well with Sam.

As he listened to Frank give out the pairings, Sam's eyes wondered around the room and fell on who he guessed was the last set of Rookies to appear at 15th Division.

He watched them all closely listening to what their boss was saying and nodded as their names where called out. He inwardly groaned when the name Peck was announced, it didn't take a genius to guess who that Rookie was related too.

When the name McNally was called it was the brunette that had his attention, he was staring as her head whipped up when it was mentioned that she would be working with the Detective's.

Sam could see her fidget and shift uncomfortably in her chair and he wondered how she could seem to be so shaken by just the mention of working with them.

As parade finished everyone started to file out to get their shifts underway, Sam was stopped by his friends including Frank asking questions and how they were glad to have him back.

Sam was paying attention but most of his attention was focused on the brunette who had stopped at the coffee machine before speaking to whom he guessed was another Rookie.

He watched as she turned away and suddenly stopped as she caught him staring at her.

Sam felt his heart rate pick up as he quickly gave her the once over, how her bambi eyes so innocent to look at, but yet they held something back, something she was guarding and unwilling to let go.

He was watching her intently, she filled out the uniform better than any other female officer he had seen.

As he stood staring at her and listening to his friends, he watched as she gave him a small smile before walking off.

There was no denying that she was gorgeous, he couldn't take his eyes off her.

He swallowed hard knowing that he would need to work with her today and he wondered how he was supposed to do that if just a few minutes looking at her had him turned inside out.

As he said goodbye to his friends, he still stood looking in the direction of where the Rookie had went.

This was his first day back and already he was hooked; Sam groaned at what was to come.

Standing in the corner Luke watched the whole eye exchange between Andy and Sam.

Sam Swarek always seemed to catch every woman's eye with the bad boy presence he carried. He knew he had screwed up with Andy big time and he would do anything to get her back; but he would never want to lose her to Sam Swarek.

He stood watching Sam look at Andy walk away, not even in the door five minutes and he had another woman hooked.

Narrowing his eyes; today he would start with trying to win Andy back.

The first half of her shift had just dragged on, she never seen much of Sam the new Detective since their eye locking earlier that day.

That thought alone brought a shiver to her spin; he had been stuck in Frank's office for most of shift. Come to think of it she had never seen much of Luke either which she wasn't complaining about.

All in all she had, had an okay shift so she was hoping the rest would go okay too considering it was only paperwork she had to do;

"Officer McNally please come to front desk" a voice over the speaker boomed out. Andy frowned she wasn't expecting anyone or anything for that matter so she had no idea why she was being called as she pushed away from the desk.

As she reached the desk another officer handed her a bunch of red roses; "These came for you five minutes ago, someone's lucky" the new officer on desk winked at Andy, Andy just gave her a polite smile.

Signing she lifted the flowers and made her way once again to the D's office while she read the card attached;

"I'm so sorry. Love always. Luke"

Andy couldn't believe what she was reading.

How after all this time and what he did, could he think that she'd take him back?

She was fuming as she stomped towards the nearest trash can and threw the flowers in it. Turning on her heel she saw the man in question walk into the office; the one she needed to be in.

Luke nearly dropped the files he was holding when he heard someone close behind him call his name;

"Luke! Are you stupid, how the hell could you think that red roses would win me back after what you said! You broke me and made me lose the trust I had built up" Andy seethed keeping her voice under control and low so no-one outside would here;

"Andy please I..." but whatever Luke was going to say was cut off by Andy lifting her hand;

"Save it Callaghan because I don't want to hear it. And from now on its McNally" and with that Andy pushed by a figure in the doorway as she made her way to the woman's locker room.

Sam had left Frank's office and made his way straight towards the D's office so he could finally get to work.

As he got closer he could hear the raised voice from a female, he wasn't one to eavesdrop, but he didn't want to walk in on a domestic.

Luke's voice surprised him until the woman told him to forget whatever it was and call him by her surname. But what surprised him the most was when he heard the woman say McNally and then the brunette that caught his attention earlier stormed past him, rushing off to the woman's locker room.

Sam was utterly confused as to what as going on but looking at Luke from the doorway he knew he had overheard a private showdown which mainly came from McNally.

Sam had no idea why but a few seconds later he found himself walking into the woman's locker room.

Andy was crying when she heard the locker room door open then close, she quickly wiped her eyes as she noticed someone sit next to her.

Andy kept her head low as she willed her tears to stop; she promised herself she wouldn't cry over it anymore;

"It's McNally right?" The low voice next to her asked. Finally looking up she came face to face with none other than Sam Swarek.

Frowning she wondered why he was even in the woman's locker room in the first place never mind talking to her;

"Yeah...Sam Swarek?" She asked, just wanting to make sure.

Sam smiled, dimples all on show and Andy swore her pulse rate quickened at the sight;

"Yeah the one and only" he said pleased with his answer.

Andy let out a small laugh at how cocky he seemed with himself

"Look you can tell me to shut my mouth since we've only just met but I heard you mouthing off to Callaghan and before you say anything I wasn't listening in. I was heading back from Frank's office when I stopped outside. Callaghan is an **, always has been and always will be. From what I can gather you're better off without him" Sam said honestly, he didn't get the just of what was going on but it was obvious that something had happened between the two.

Andy sat and listened to him talk as if he could see right through her without even asking any questions.

Someone she had just met was giving her advice, something she never thought she would get within a few minutes of meeting someone;

"He broke my heart and trust" she suddenly blurted out.

Andy didn't have a clue why but something in her gut was telling her that she could trust Sam.

Sam was slightly shocked at what she had just said but would let her talk if that's what she needed.

"You know my dad Tommy McNally?" Andy asked to which Sam nodded unsure of where this was going. Andy nodded biting her bottom lip; "Luke broke my heart six months ago..."

FLASHBACK

Luke wanted to meet up in a different bar tonight, something to do with spending time together for a change; Andy didn't mind at all.

As she made her way towards the bar she thought over how, the longer their relationship was lasting the trust she had lost was coming back bit by bit. Her past had always been a struggle with her mum leaving and her dad hitting the bottle.

Trust was something she had lost along the way and always struggled to trust again. But with Luke that seemed to be coming back and hopefully now she could put the past behind her and finally move forward.

As she entered the bar though her hopes of that were quickly gone.

Sitting at the bar, drink in hand and an arm wrapped around the shoulders of a blonde sat Luke with a huge smile on his face.

Andy didn't know what to do or where to look but she couldn't just walk away with what she was looking at stuck in her head.

She forced her way past people until she reached Luke;

"What the hell Luke!" She yelled gaining everyone in the bars attention but she couldn't care less.

Luke quickly pulled his arm away surprised that Andy was right next to him;

"Andy, hi, let me get you a drink" he said slurring his words at the same time.

The blonde still cuddled in at his side. Andy couldn't believe what she was hearing;

"Really Luke? You wanted to come to another bar so we could get some alone time, away from our friends just for a night" she shouted as Luke just seemed to be amused by her statement;

"I got fed up waiting, besides I have company" he said slyly as he tried to signal the bartender.

Andy wasn't sure what came over her but her hand suddenly came into contact with Luke's face, she must have hit him harder than she intended as her hand stung a little.

For Luke though after that slap he just seemed to lose his temper;

"God sake Andy, you know what I've had enough. You're too clingy and always wanting the attention. If it's not some problem at work, your getting yourself into situations and expect me to be there or pick up the pieces every time. And even with you dad, he's an ex-cop with nothing but an alcohol for company. He has nothing to show for his life apart from some daughter who thinks the world shines out of her. Well I'm sorry but that's not for me, I'm done" and with that he grabs the blonde and walks away.

Andy stood motionless in the middle of the bar, she listened to the man who she trusted just break her heart with horrible things and then just walks away with another woman.

Then she does what she does best, she runs.

Runs out the bar, runs the ten blocks or so back to her apartment where eventually she breaks down; let's all the hurt come out freely from her tears.

An hour later she's curled up in bed crying herself to sleep.

END OF FLASHBACK

By the time Andy had finished pouring her heart out she had more tears running down her face but that didn't shock her. What shocked her more was the fact that sometime during her repeat of what happened six months ago, was holding her hand and she was clinging to his.

He didn't seem to mind though and she didn't want to pull away, it just felt right.

Andy had only ever told one person about what happened and that was Traci, now she had told a complete stranger but sometimes it's easy to tell a stranger, right?

"Son of a **" Sam's harsh words breaking through the silence caused Andy to jump slightly, she chuckled though at his bit of frustration;

"Yeah I've said that plenty of times. Look no-one knows apart from Traci..." but she was cut off by Sam squeezing her hand;

"I won't tell anyone, don't worry Andy. As for Callaghan who knows about him" he laughed. Sam didn't know when he grabbed Andy's hand but he felt the electricity run through him at the contact.

He didn't want to let go but he knew he had too. Pulling Andy to her feet he released her hand and then started pushing her towards the door; "If it will make things easier, anytime you're put in the D's office I'll make sure your working with me. Will cause you less hassle that way" he smiled as he placed a hand on the small of her back.

Andy felt herself shiver at the contact of his hand "what the hell" she thought, she has never had this reaction to any man before.

As they walked out the woman's locker Andy looked around and noticed that everyone was piling into the parade room;

"Looks like something is going on" she said as she motioned to the room"Thanks for listening Sam" she said as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before walking away, leaving a stunned Sam behind.

Sam had no idea how he managed the short walk to the parade room after that kiss on the cheek from Andy, he had never been stunned into silence, ever until that very moment. "What the heck was wrong with him" he thought as he took a seat at the back of the room.

He noticed that Andy quickly looked around at him and gave him a megawatt smile that had him hot all over.

Sam quickly returned a smile just as Superintendent Peck starting talking;

"Thank you all for coming back in, I'm here to make an announcement for an upcoming event. 15th Division are this year proud to be taking part in an event for charity but before I explain that, only certain people will be picked and I have my eye on a few people. For this event 15th Division will be doing Grease the movie" she said in too much of an excited tone.

But just like that you could have heard a pin drop as everyone's mouths fell open and looked at their boss as if she had grown two heads.

**So there you have it! I hope it was okay for everyone, I had to leave it there though so I can set up for the next chapter. The next chapter will have Sam's past come into it. So will Andy be there for Sam and will anything happen between them?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi thanks to everyone for the reviews & alerts. I didn't know how this story would go as it is totally different but I'm so glad you're enjoying it. Welcome to the guests and as always thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna who is just awesome!**

**Note: - So Sam's past comes into this chapter, will Andy be there to listen and will anything happen between them?**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Rookie Blue**

**Chapter 3**

_He noticed that Andy quickly looked around at him and gave him a megawatt smile that had him hot all over. Sam quickly returned a smile just as Superintendent Peck starting talking;_

_"Thank you all for coming back in, I'm here to make an announcement for an upcoming event. 15th Division are this year proud to be taking part in an event for charity but before I explain that, only certain people will be picked and I have my eye on a few people. For this event 15th Division will be doing Grease the movie" she said in too much of an excited tone._

_But just like that you could have heard a pin drop as everyone's mouths fell open and looked at their boss as if she had grown two heads._

Silent and stunned faces were all that looked at the front of the parade room, every officer and Detective where trying to figure out if this was just a joke. Looking at their boss now, by the look on her face they knew she was serious. No-one actually knew what to say, they were all speechless which for police officers actually came as a shock even to them.

Superintendent Peck knew that this news would be somewhat surprising to the division but she knew deep down that they could pull this off. She had heard about the charity and when she got a call with regards to a wish that a child was hoping would come true, she just couldn't say no. So now here she stood in front of her probably her best officers and Detective's and yet she couldn't get a read on them at all;

"**Emm…excuse me Ma'am but what is this charity if you don't mind me asking?" **Oliver asked the only one that seemed to have found his voice. Oliver was shocked just like everyone else, he never expected this to come from his boss but he was interested in which charity it was for. Superintendent Peck smiled at the senior officer pleased that at least he was showing an interest;

"**The charity is called The Make a Wish Foundation, it's based on making sick children's wishes come true" **she said smiling sadly at the comment she had made. Everyone nodded their heads, they had all heard of the charity. As everyone fell into small chatter around the room no-one saw the pain that flashed over someone's eyes. **"So as I was saying, this wish has been brought to my attention and I for one would like to make it happen. I have a list here of which people will be part of this Grease show. So ****the following is; Peck, Nash and Williams you will all be the pink ladies along with another two people who I still need to contact. Shaw, Barber, Best, Epstein and Diaz you will all be the T-Birds. As for McNally you will be Sandy and for the role of Dann****y, that will be played by Detective Callaghan" **she said with a huge smile on her face, unaware of the huge mistake she had just made. Andy however nearly fell out her chair turning so fast in search of Sam, she was in panic mode and had no idea why she was looking for him but for some reason she was being pulled and she needed Sam.

Sam had went from being shocked, speechless, hurt and then down right dumbfounded when he heard all of what Superintendent Peck had said, the scraping of a chair had him looking round into the panic stricken eyes of Andy and he knew why;

"**I'm sorry Ma'am but I don't think that will work" **he said in a polite way not wanting to annoy his boss but he heard a few gasps around him, obviously surprised at what he had just said. Superintendent Peck frowned at his statement;

"**And why is that Detective Swarek?" **she asked clearly not amused at being told something isn't right. Sam however didn't seem bothered;

"**It's just that McNally can get away with wearing a blonde wig but Callaghan, he ****would need to dye his hair and then grow muscles very quickly" **he said trying not to laugh at the shocked expression on Luke's face. Superintendent Peck seemed to be thinking over what he had said, before eyeing both Andy and Luke. She could see that Andy was really uncomfortable by the mention of Callaghan but knew that was none of her business;

"**Ok so who do you think would be best suitable to the role of Danny?" **she asked shocked that she actually wanted someone else's input. Sam however cleared his throat surprised that he was getting asked, he felt all the eyes on him but the main eyes he was focused on was Andy's. He had no idea why he had said what he did but as if his mouth had a life of its own, a word slipped out something he never thought he would say;

"**Me…" **so quiet but loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. He knew he had said it, couldn't understand why but seeing the relief wash over Andy was all that mattered, that and the fact that he could see the question of why behind her eyes. It wasn't just for her that he was doing this but for someone else, something he just didn't want to talk about.

"**Ok so that's settled then. All the information that you need is in Sergeant Best's office. If you need anything else then just call but if not I'****ll see you all at ****the show this weekend" **and with that she walked passed everyone and out the room, leaving everyone speechless once again.

Andy sat and listened to everything the Superintendent had to say, the gut wrenching feeling she got when she heard that Luke was to play Danny nearly had her throwing up. She had no idea why but she suddenly found herself looking for Sam as if he could make everything right. Why she felt like this she had no idea but the pull she had to him was something she couldn't ignore. She spotted him still at the back of the room looking straight at her. She frowned upon seeing so many emotions in his eyes but they were gone within a matter of seconds. Her mouth literally hit the floor when Sam said that he would play Danny and what shocked her more was when their boss agreed it. She spun in her seat to face Superintendent Peck so fast she was surprised she never fell over; she saw their boss smile towards the back of the room before leaving. Andy's head was running over everything a mile a minute but what she really wanted to know was why someone she had only known for a matter of hours was willing to put himself in someone else's shoes. Spinning round to the back of the room again, she found Sam walking out towards the main entrance, head down and shoulders slumped as he ignored the shouts from him friends.

The fresh air hitting his face felt like heaven as Sam stepped outside the Division doors, letting out a massive sigh he made his way towards the small wall and took a seat, with his back to the door. He still wasn't sure why he said he would play a part in this Grease show or whatever you want to call it but one look into McNally's eyes and he was a goner. But that wasn't what was causing Sam the feeling of hurt, the charity that was mentioned hit far too close to home for him and he had no idea if he'd be able to pull this off. Sitting in silence, Sam watched people walking up and down the streets. Some were couples; others single people or families out enjoying some quality time together. One family however Sam couldn't pull his eyes away from, how he wished that it could have been the same for his sister a few years ago. He was so lost with staring across the street that he never heard anyone walking behind him until a figure sat on the wall right next to him. The smell of the shampoo hit his senses and he knew who it was. Taking a peek McNally sat looking straight away, letting him have this time to himself. She never looked like she was going to push him into talking which he was grateful for, he was also grateful for her just being there. Cursing himself inside Sam didn't have a clue what was wrong with him, god he had only known Andy a day and yet she had him like a teenager with a high school crush. Never in a million years did Sam ever think he'd be falling hard for someone he had only just met.

Andy found Sam sitting across the car park on the wall, looking out over the street and he seemed to be in his own little world. Taking a seat next to him Andy thought she would repay the favour since he listened to her broken speech in the locker room earlier. She hadn't known him that long but she could guess that he was a private man and probably never opened up much. So she'd sit, sit until if and when he was ready to talk and if he wasn't, she'd still sit just giving him silent support.

"**She died before her wish could come true" **Sam whispered out. Andy froze, if she wasn't sitting so close to him she probably would have missed what he had said. His statement wasn't what had her frozen from movement though; the hurt and sadness in his tone knocked her for six. Sam felt her stiffen at his sudden comment; he didn't know why he told her once again he just found something slipping out. Turning to face her, she was staring right at him, shock clearly visible but also confusion by the frown she worn. Sam gave her a small smile before looking away; **"My niece died five years ago, she lost her fight to cancer. It broke my sister into a million pieces but what hurt the most was that she ne****ver got a chance for her wish to come true…" **Sam stopped abruptly as he tried to control his emotions; there was no way he was going to start crying especially in front of a woman. Andy however wasn't hiding her tears as they fell freely down her face, she didn't even hesitate as she grabbed Sam's hand and held it tight. Sam jumped slightly at the sudden contact but looked down at their joined hand, he gave her's a small squeeze back; **"She was part of the Make a Wish Foundation, only she passed away one wee****k before her wish was about to come true" **and if Andy wasn't looking right at his face she would have missed the small tear that managed to escape.

Silence fell over the two of them after Sam revealed the one thing that he thought no-one would ever find out about apart from his family and close friends. Andy for what felt like the one hundredth time that day was speechless; she didn't have a clue what to say. She had never been in a situation like that herself so had no idea what it must have been like or feel like; she wasn't going to pretend either. All she could do was to at least say something; she owed him that much, right?

"**I know sorry wouldn't make much difference but that's the only thing that comes to my mind right now" **Andy said softly as she watched Sam nod his head but still not look at her **"I don't know what your niece's wish was but maybe this is a chance to, I don't know heal something slightly that was broken into a million pieces. This child, we're going to make their wish come true and I t****hink your niece would be so proud of her Uncle Sam to take a huge step forward into moving on" **she said with so much emotion and belief in her words. Sam sat and listened to someone who he guessed through her Dad had been through bad times also but yet sat next to him and gave him something that so far no-one had and that was hope. Quickly coming out of his opening up session Sam cleared his throat and stood, pulling Andy up with him; somehow they were still holding hand's;

"**How about a drink at the Black P****enny? It can be my way of saying thanks" **Sam said shyly, both un-aware that three people were watching. Andy could still see the hurt that was in his eyes but grateful that he didn't lash out at the words she spoke;

"**Yeah I'd like that but I'll be buying y****ou one or maybe two back, my way of saying thanks. So shift finishes in about three hours thanks to having two parade meetings in one day" **she laughed with a huge smile that had Sam's heart melting inside him. Sam nodded in agreement as they crossed the car park back still all the while holding hands.

Standing to the side of the building Oliver and Traci watched their best friends talk about what looked like something important. They saw the whole exchange outside the locker room and knew something was in the works. They couldn't tell you what was happening really but if anything it looked to them that their two best friend's had fallen hard for each other.

The Penny was quiet for a change, some week nights it can be really busy but tonight it was quiet. Sam had been sitting at the bar with Oliver and Jerry for little over an hour now, it felt strange to be sitting here and not wondering when the next time he'd see them. They had been talking about football and a few cases that they had been dealing with but no-one mentioned about the second parade meeting they'd had earlier in the day, much to Sam's relief. Another ten minutes or so had passed when the door to the bar swung open and in walked Gail, Traci and Andy. Sam felt his throat dry up at the sight of her, if he thought she could pull off the uniform then he was defiantly wrong. Andy walked in wearing tight skinny jeans and a flowing white strapless top, yeah he was so whipped that Oliver would have a field day if he ever found out.

Andy wondered into the bar and her eyes immediately started to look for Sam. She didn't have to look far though as she stopped him at the bar staring right at her. Andy had to swallow the lump in her throat as she walked towards him, the black t-shirt showed off his muscles, showing just how strong he was. As she approached, Oliver and Jerry excused themselves and headed to the Rookie table, Andy didn't know why but as soon as they left she suddenly felt nerves;

"**Hi…" **Sam said as he pulled out a stool next to him for her to sit on **"Let me order you a drink" **he said not showing any signs of being as nervous as she was. Andy bit her bottom lip and took a seat but before she got a chance to say thanks someone shouting her name gained everyone's attention;

"**Andy, I really thought you had better taste but maybe I was wrong" **stated Luke as he stopped close to her, glass in hand. Andy sighed and rolled her eyes she just couldn't be bothered with him right now;

"**What can I do for you Detective?" **she asked in a tone that had both Luke and Sam raising their eyebrows. Luke scoffed;

"**Oh come on Andy, I seen the little show outside the station today. The two of you getting cosy when you thought no-one was looking" **seethed Luke, he knew he should stop but not being able to have Andy for himself was really getting to him. Andy however didn't want this conversation to happen;

"**Look whatever you saw if none of your business, it's because of you we're no longer together so if you don't mind I want to enjoy a quiet drink" **Andy states firmly and also turning away so Luke knows that she's done talking;

"**My fault! I don't think so, if you weren't so clingy and looking for trust all the time…" **but whatever Luke was going to say never came out as Sam's fist collided with his jaw. It all happened in slow motion, Andy didn't even see Sam get up until she seen a fist flying and Luke fall to the floor in a heap. After that everything was going a mile a minutes, people helping Luke up as they also held him back from going near Sam. At the thought of his name Andy quickly looked around only to find him standing right behind her with an expression on his face she couldn't read. Andy didn't know what came over her but the next thing she and Sam knew was that she was in his arms, lips locked on his. They seemed to forget where they were as they got lost in their own small bubble but the cat calls and whistle's had then pulling apart;

"**Emmm…I think that's the best thank you I've ever had" **Sam said hoping to make light of the situation. And it seemed to work as Andy burst into fits of laughter and playfully slapping his chest. All Sam could do was smile back as he watched Andy walk towards the bar were Traci now stood, he had no idea what that kiss meant but he just hoped that it wasn't caused by the heat of the moment.

**So sorry for the delay but it's been a hectic week or so but there you have chapter 3. Hope you enjoy! Next update will be up soon and we start from 1 week ahead in chapter 4.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys so sorry for the delay with chapter 4. I picked up an ear infection last week & it really knocked me for 6. But I'm feeling a lot better and I promise 4 will be up on Sunday! Thanks to everyone for their patience. Kelly2727**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys so sorry for the delay but I just didn't have the energy with being ill. Anyway I am finally feeling better, so thanks to everyone for their patience with me! We're jumping ahead with this chapter but hopefully you will enjoy it. As always thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna, she is just awesome too!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Rookie Blue**

**Chapter 4**

The day of the event was finally here, it was being held in the largest indoor arena in Toronto – Air Canada Centre. Everything was a buzz with activity Superintendent Peck's voice could be heard giving out orders as everyone ran to her command. Everything on stage had been set up and chairs all lined up and with the amount of chairs, it was going to be a full house.

Backstage everyone was busy going over the songs and routine's one last time, the officers of 15th Division had also been greeted by Zoe and Dov's girlfriend Sue, to make up the numbers for the girls. The rehearsals had went better than anyone could have thought but the tension between Sam and Andy was so thick that everyone wondered of they'd be able to pull this acting thing off on the night. No-one mentioned that night in the Penny where Sam punched Luke and Andy kissed Sam. Everyone just stood by and watched as Andy seemed to shrink back into her own shell and Sam walked around as if he was scared to say anything that would cause Andy to turn away from him.

It was time for the girls to get their make-up done before getting into their outfits for the first song of the show. As Andy sat at the dressing table waiting for the person to do her make-up she could hear the crowd start to fill up the arena, that made her even more nervous than she already was. From her seat she could see Sam laughing and joking around through the mirror, she knew she had been distant from him since that night in the Penny but kissing him the way she did was just not her at all. She knew Sam was wondering what was wrong with her and she knew she was being stupid but she couldn't handle the hurt if he turned her away, so she kept her distance. The rehearsals had been somewhat challenging, the routine's they had and the songs practically threw them together but Andy was doing this for the charity and that's what she kept reminding herself; no matter how hard it was to keep her hands to herself. Looking back up at the mirror she locked eyes with Sam, how long had he been watching her? That didn't seem to matter though as with just the intense look he was sending half away across the room she could fell her whole body flush with heat, yeah this was going to be a long show.

Laughing with Oliver and Jerry, Sam was trying his best to be normal but he knew Andy was watching him. He didn't have to look in her direction to feel her eyes on him; it seemed to be a sixth sense with the two of them. That night in the Penny he actually thought that something was happening between them and he couldn't wait for whatever this was to start and see where it went. But just like that everything seemed to come crashing down the next day, Andy seemed to build up walls and the kiss was long forgotten. She was being distant and Sam had no idea what to do, so he done the next best thing and gave her space. Sure he'll admit that he was confused by the whole thing but what he had learned with Andy McNally was that she had problems with trust; trust was something that was big for him too. He would give her all the space and time she needed. Finally giving in he looked in her direction only to see her looking down at her hands. The whole time in rehearsals Sam had to control himself, so how was he supposed to get through a show with her so close and yet stay in control? He had no answer to that question because ever since he seen McNally anything normal or easy just went right out the window. Sighing in frustration, he nodded at something Oliver had said but still his eyes were focused Andy. Ready to look away he seen Andy look into the mirror and once again they're eyes locked and neither could pull away. He seen the pinkness spread across her cheeks slightly and knew she was holding back. Giving her one last look, he joined back in the conversation with his friends, all the while wondering if he'd be able to hold back too.

Time was certainly not on their side for this show, the girls were fusing over outfits, Andy trying her best to get her blonde wig to sit just right and not fall off. She never thought of herself as a blonde but she was happy being a brunette. Sighing to herself she looked around in search for a certain someone but a voice behind her nearly made her jump;

"**He's away to the other side with the guys" **came the voice of her best friend Traci. Andy turned to look at her faking confusion;

"**I have no idea what you're talking about" **she muffled out hoping that would be the end of it but Traci's laugh told her it wasn't;

"**Oh come on Andy I'm not stupid! Something has been happening between you and Swarek since the moment you both walked out that locker room. Then at the Penny you kiss him and now it's like the light has went out and you're back to being moppy" **Traci said in a tone which told Andy that she wasn't giving up;

"**Look I have no idea what's going on between us and why I even kissed him but he probably thinks I'm stupid for doing it and doesn't want anything more to do with me" **Andy all but rushed out just as a voice came over the speakers announcing that they were due on stage in a couple of minutes. Andy let out a sigh of relief knowing that Traci wouldn't ask any more about it but she knew her best friend would ask again. Unbeknown to the two friends, Sam was having a similar conversation.

The guy announcing they were due on made Sam's nervous shoot up to a high level but he was going to make his niece proud even though she wasn't here. A hand slapping him on the shoulder as he walked, made him turn his head and see his best friend Oliver walking next to him;

"**So my friend, what's the deal with you and McNally?" **he asked, always straight to the point was Oliver. Sam scoffed;

"**There is no deal with me and McNally. Even if there was I wouldn't tell you" **Sam said laughing slightly at Oliver's mock of hurt;

"**That hurt brother, nah come on Sammy I seen the two close moments you both have had and then she kisses you. There must be something." **He said proving to Sam that he wouldn't give up. Sam scoffed once more but wasn't in the mood for this conversation right now, so he done the next best thing and threw Oliver a wink over his shoulder before moving to the opening of the stage.

As the lights went slightly dim everyone in the crowd could be heard cheering and whistling as Superintendent Peck took to the stage for the first time that evening. Even though she wasn't the one actually taking part in the show, she was just as nervous as everyone else;

"**Welcome ladies and gentlemen and also to the kids of the Make a Wish Foundation, I'm sure you will be in for a great evening. Now this is the first time any Toronto Police Division has been asked to take part in making someone'****s wish come**** true so I really do hope we make that certain someone in the audience proud. So please put your hands together for the Officers of 15****th**** Division in Grease!" **and with that Superintendent Peck left the stage clapping as the audience screamed the place down. At different sides of the stage everyone took a deep breath before whispering good luck. As they made their way onto the stage, their routines would be just like in the film itself; hopefully they could pull it off;

**Sam** Summer loving had me a blast

**Andy** Summer loving happened so fast

**Sam** I met a girl crazy for me

**Andy** Met a boy, cute as can be

**Both** Summer day drifting away

To uh-oh those summer nights

**Guys** Well-a, well-a, well-a, huh

Tell me more, tell me more

**Jerry** Did you get very far?

**Girls** Tell me more, tell me more

**Noelle** Like does he have car?

As they got the show underway the girls at a picnic bench and at the other end of the stage the guys all stood on benches just like in the film. As they're friends done their part they were absolutely shocked to hear Sam and Andy sing, they were great and managed to keep it all a secret from them, since in rehearsals much singing didn't get done.

**Sam** She swam by me, she got a cramp

**Andy** He ran by me, got my suit damp

**Sam** I saved her life, she nearly drowned

**Andy** He showed off, splashing around

**Both** Summer sun, something begun

But uh-oh, the summer nights

**Girls** Well-a, well-a, well-a, huh

Tell me more, tell me more

**Traci** Was it love at first sight?

**Guys** Tell me more, tell me more

**Oliver** Did she put up a fight?

**Sam** Took her bowling in the arcade

**Andy** We went strolling, drank lemonade

**Sam** We made out under the dock

**Andy** We stayed out 'til ten o'clock

**Both** Summer fling, don't mean a thing

But uh-oh, those summer nights

**Guys** Tell me more, tell me more

**Frank** But you don't gotta brag

**Girls** Tell me more, tell me more

**Gail** 'Cause he sounds like a drag

**Andy** He got friendly holding my hand

Sam Well she got friendly down in the sand

**Andy** He was sweet, just turned eighteen

**Sam** Well she was good, you know what I mean

**Both** Summer heat, boy and girl meet

But uh-oh, those summer nights

**Girls** Tell me more, tell me more

**Sue ** How much dough did he spend?

**Guys** Tell me more, tell me more

**Dov** Could she get me a friend?

As the song came towards the end, both Sam and Andy stood and walked to separate corners of the front of the stage. Both neither noticing how throughout the whole song they kept looking at each other;

**Andy** It turned colder, that's where it ends

**Sam** So I told her we'd still be friends

**Andy** Then we made our true love vow

**Sam** Wonder what she's doing now

**Both** Summer dreams ripped at the seams

But oh, those summer nights

**All** Tell me more, tell me more….

As they finished the song everyone around the arena where on their feet, the cheers and screams were deafening. As they all came together and took a bow before leaving the stage Andy caught Sam staring at her with a look in his eyes that she couldn't read. But something in her gut was telling her that tonight might just be the night to finally trust and move on.

**Argh so I met my deadline of saying I'll post on Sunday! I really hope you enjoy it & thanks again for your patience since I wasn't well all last week. Chapter 5 will hopefully be up in a few days. **

**P.S. Fanfiction aren't sending out alerts etc so I'll check in later with replies.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys, thanks to everyone for the reviews alerts and welcome to the guests. Once again I am so please you are enjoying another one of my stories. As always thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna!**

**You can now follow us on Twitter & Facebook just pm me and I can get you the links!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Rookie Blue.**

**Chapter 5**

Once the first performance was over and done with, there was a fifteen minute break so everyone could catch their breath and get ready for the next song. Up next was the guys and then Sam himself, a performance that Sam wasn't really looking forward too, but would plough through it for the sake of the Foundation. Sam was grateful for the break though as he really needed to get his head on straight. Andy was consuming his thoughts every minute of the day and now with this event, thoughts of his niece all came crashing back. Slipping out of the praying eyes of people around him Sam found a quiet spot to just sit and think, think of how he wished his niece could have had the wish she truly wanted, wish that he could finally have a normal life and wish he could have Andy as his own.

Sitting thinking wasn't something Sam was good at, he was always the act now take on the consequences later but right at this moment, thinking was his best option. Thoughts of Andy once again came to his mind, seeing her dressed as Sandy with the blonde wig, sure it was no way her style but seeing her having fun, her carefree spirit coming through and it was that, that made Sam realise that he was falling in love with McNally. He scoffed to him, love, him? He never thought he'd see the day when he'd admit to himself that he was falling for someone, harder than he ever thought possible. Sighing and rubbing a hand over his face in frustration he nearly jumped when someone spoke from behind him;

"**She really likes you, you know" **Traci said as she sat next to Sam, giving him a curious look. She had to hold back the laugh that threatened to come out at Sam's confused expression **"Andy…" **she said as if it was the simplest thing in the world **"She has a lot of trust issues but she has trusted you from day one. She was building her trust issues back up but then Callaghan came along and…" **but Traci was interrupted by Sam's voice;

"**She told me what happened with her and Callaghan" **Sam said knowing that Andy wouldn't mind that her best friend knew. However it was Sam's turn to hold back his laugh as Traci sat staring at him wide eyed in shock;

"**She...she told you?" **she asked stuttering slightly, at Sam's nod she let out a low whistle **"Wow…look I'm totally shocked but that right there tells me how much she trusts you. That kiss at the Penny speaks volumes for Andy so just, please ****just don't give up on her" **and with that Traci left Sam to his thoughts, thoughts that now left him wondering.

She was ready; she was ready to move on wasn't she? Andy's head had been spinning since she kissed Sam in the Penny, she didn't have a clue what had come over her. She knew she had to move on and she wanted too but she could only do that if a certain man was going to be in her life, she knew that for certain and that man was Sam Swarek. She trusted him with her life and that was saying a lot since she hardly even knew him. God she was so frustrated with herself it was driving her insane. Walking around backstage her eyes fell upon Sam and Traci talking in the corner, she couldn't hear what was being said but by Traci's face she could tell that she was shocked with whatever Sam had just let out of his mouth. She watched as Traci spoke before walking away and leaving Sam alone. As she stood watching Sam, she remembered the secret he dropped about his niece and how her wish had never came true. He never told her what the actual wish was but she knew deep down that his niece would be proud of him. Andy's heart swelled at the thought; yeah she was falling in love with Sam Swarek. Closing her eyes for just a second at the realization that she just had, she nearly jumped ten foot in the air when a hand landed on her shoulder. Quickly turning she came face to face with Oliver;

"**Jesus Oliver, you nearly gave me a heart attack" **she said breathing slightly heavier than a second ago. Oliver though just shook his head before replying;

"**I did say your name**** but you seemed miles away" **he said laughing slightly as Andy mumbled an apology as she looked away embarrassed **"It's fine though, I really just wanted to ask what the deal is with you and Sam?" **he asked, getting straight to the point. Andy done her best to hide the shock that could probably be seen in her eyes right now; **"I don't know what deal you are on about Oliver" **she said in the best controllable tone she could give. Oliver however wasn't surprised by her answer since he basically got about the same thing out of Sam; **"Sam has been my best friend for nearly sixteen years and I have never seen him like this with anyone before apart from you. Anyway today at this event will be hard for him because…" **but Oliver was cut off mid-sentence when Andy squeezed his arm;

"**He told me about his niece Oliver, I don't know why but he did" **she said smiling sad **"I'm going to go and see if he's okay" **and with that Andy walked away heading for Sam, leaving a stunned Oliver behind.

Sam knew it was Andy taking a seat next to him without even having to look up, it was becoming a sixth sense when Andy was around, he felt her presence before she was even close to him. Turning slightly to look at her, he noticed she was looking right at him with a curious expression on her face. He gave her the best smile he could offer;

"**I just needed a moment to myself, with all this…" **he gestured around the room with his eyes. Andy nodded; she knew exactly what he was talking about without even having to ask;

"**I know, listen your niece would be so proud of you. Sure she is no longer here to see it but she'll know. She'll be proud of her bad ass Uncle for actually showing off his softer side" **she laughed out bumping shoulders with him, despite his sad thoughts Sam found himself laughing along with her **"Look that night at the Penny I kissed you because I wanted too Sam. It wasn't in the heat of the moment or just because Luke was there. I don't know what this is between us but there is something and I'd like to find out where it could go" **she said hopefully but embarrassed at the same time. Sam was shocked as he sat and listened to her speak; he never thought she would openly come out with wanting to actually have any sort of relationship. He was actually starting to think that he would need to be the one to do something but he had been proved wrong. He was about to open his mouth to reply when the announcer broke their moment announcing that the guys where due back on stage. Growling low in his throat Sam cursed the man under his breath, standing he grabbed Andy's hand and pulled her up with him;

"**I need to go but we'll finish this conversation later. But just for the record I want to see where it goes too" **and before he gave over thought it, he quickly kissed Andy on the lips before rushing off towards the stage. Andy was stunned for just a moment, Sam kissed her back. He kissed her back and it wasn't because he felt pressured after her small speech, only because he wanted the same as her. A full blown smile came across Andy's face as she headed off to find the girls, the next two songs where for the guys and she'd defiantly enjoy it.

For this part of the show the girls sat in the crowd waiting to enjoy the show, a car was pushed onto the stage just as the lights went dim. Everyone around them cheered and whistled as the guys took their places on stage just as the song started;

**Sam** Why this car is automatic

It's systematic, it's hydromatic

Why, it's greased lightning

**Jerry** Grease lightning

**Sam** We'll get some overhead lifters and some four barrels quads, oh yeah

**Chris** Keep talking, whoa, keep talking

**Sam** Fuel injection cut offs and chrome plated rods, oh yeah

**Dov** I'll get the money; I'll kill to get the money

**Sam** With a four-speed on the floor, they'll be waiting at the door

You know that ain't no shit, we'll be getting lots of tit in Grease Lightning

**Guys** Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go

**Sam** Go greased lightning, you're burning up the quarter mile

**Guys** Grease lightning, go grease lightning

**Sam** Go greased lightning, you're coasting through the heat lap trial

**Guys** Grease lightning, go grease lightning

**Sam** You are supreme, the chicks'll scream for grease lightning

**Guys** Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go

**Sam** We'll get some purple fringe tail lights and thirty inch fins, oh yeah

A Palomino dashboard and duel muffler twins, oh yeah

With new pistons, plugs and shocks I can get off my rocks

You know that I ain't bragging, she's a real pussy wagon

Grease lightning

**Guys** Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go

**Sam** Go greased lightning, you're burning up the quarter mile

**Guys** Grease lightning, go grease lightning

**Sam** Go grease lighting, you're coasting through the heat lap trials

**Guys** Grease lightning, go grease lighting

**Sam** You are supreme, the chicks'll scream for grease lighting

**Guys** Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go

Andy sat absolutely stunned watching Sam on stage, the black t-shirt and tight black jeans he wore made feelings low inside her stomach come to life. She swallowed hard as the guys started the routine from the movie now that the song was on a break. Every now and then though Sam would look in her direction and give her a wink, Andy couldn't help but smile back. The person whistling next to her brought her back to the now, she seemed to get lost just watching Sam. She looked at the rest of the girls only to find them up dancing and cheering the guys on. Andy laughed and rolled her eyes at them, they were acting like silly teenagers but she wouldn't have it any other way. The sound of Sam's voice brought her eyes back to the stage;

**Sam** Go grease lightning you're burning up the quarter mile

**Guys** Grease lightning go grease lightning

**Sam** Go grease lighting you're coasting through the heat lap trial

**Guys** Grease lightning go grease lightning

**Sam** You are supreme the chicks'll scream for grease lightning

Go grease lightning you're burning up the quarter mile

**Guys** Grease lightning go grease lightning

**Sam** Go grease lighting you're coasting through the heat lap trial

**Guys** Grease lightning go grease lightning

**Sam** You are supreme the chicks'll scream for grease lightning

**All** Lightning, lightning, lightning

Lightning, lightning, lightning

Lightning

The guys finished their performance around the car, as Sam stood on the car. The whole place erupted into cheers, clapping and whistling as the guys took a bow before leaving the stage. The girls didn't bother to move since Sam's solo would be on in a few minutes, they all sat talking about the event but Zoe was the one to excuse herself from them.

The guys were all talking about their performance backstage and once again firing questions at Sam on his singing. Sam for his part brushed it off and just told them that it was a gift just because he was awesome, that comment had everyone grumbling and Sam laughing. His laughing was short lived though when a bloody cursing scream came from behind them, spinning around to look in that direction it was Oliver who was the first to respond;

"**Zoe!" **he yelled as he rushed towards her **"What happened? Are you alright?" **he quickly rushed out as he kneeled down beside her, Zoe nodded before replying;

"**Yeah I'm fine, just twisted my ankle but I'll be ok" **she stated as she seen the worry in her husband's eyes. Sam stood and watched the whole scene unfold, how careful Oliver was with his wife and how Zoe trusted her husband completely. Sam heart started beating fast as he watched, swallowing hard he knew that's what he wanted at some point in his life. The announcer shouting out his name for his solo had Sam pulling his eyes away from his best friend but the thought of wanting it was still in his mind but he only wanted it with one person. As he made his way back towards the stage, a bambi eyed Andy consumed his thoughts once more.

As a backstage staff member placed a stool on stage, Sam was nervous about this part, the last two songs had been done with his friends but this was a solo. A solo that he wasn't too comfortable singing but he would do it for the cause of the event. As he took his place on stage his eyes found Andy in the crowd, his eyes would stay locked with hers for the entire song;

Stranded at the drive in

Branded a fool

What will they say?

Monday at school

Sandy, can't you see?

I'm in misery

We made a start, now we're apart

There's nothing left for me

Love as flown all alone

I sit and wonder why oh

Why you left me, oh Sandy

Oh Sandy, baby, someday

When high school is done

Somehow, someway

Our two worlds will be one

In heaven forever

And ever we will be

Oh please, say you'll stay

Oh Sandy

Sandy my darlin', you hurt me real bad

You know it's true

But baby you gotta believe me when I say

I'm helpless without you

Love has flown all alone

I sit and wonder why oh

Why you left me, Oh Sandy

Sandy, Sandy, why oh Sandy

By the end of the song, the whole place was in utter silence. Sam's eyes had also closed near the ending of the song too. His eyes opened though and cheers emerged around the arena. But the one person he wanted to see was gone, Andy was no-where to be seen. Sighing Sam waved to everyone before walking off the stage, he handed his microphone to someone but just kept walking, ignoring the shouts from his friends. Clearing his throat he needed fresh air and lifted his head to find the nearest exit but the sight in front of him stopped him dead. There standing only a few feet away was the one person he wanted to see. His phone bleeped signally a text, he quickly grabbed it to look and his heart beat quicken and his hands started sweating. Swallowing he looked back up to find the person still standing there and right now he really needed this person.

**Wow so there you have it. Just who is the person and who sent Sam a text? Well we shall all find out in chapter 6! The update will probably be the middle of the week! Hope you all enjoy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys, thanks again for the great response from the story! I know it is totally different but it seems to be working. As always thanks to everyone for the reviews & alerts. And as always thanks to the awesome Jelly Bean Jenna!**

**So who was the text from & who is the person Sam needs and is already waiting for him? Well-read on and find out! Also Andy's solo.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Rookie Blue**

**Chapter 6**

_By the end of the song, the whole place was in utter silence. Sam's eyes had also closed near the ending of the song too. His eyes opened though and cheers emerged around the arena. But the one person he wanted to see was gone; Andy was no-where to be seen. Sighing Sam waved to everyone before walking off the stage, he handed his microphone to someone but just kept walking, ignoring the shouts from his friends. Clearing his throat he needed fresh air and lifted his head to find the nearest exit but the sight in front of him stopped him dead. There standing only a few feet away was the one person he wanted to see. His phone bleeped signally a text, he quickly grabbed it to look and his heart beat quicken and his hands started sweating. Swallowing he looked back up to find the person still standing there and right now he really needed this person._

Andy stood and waited for Sam to make his appearance off the stage; his solo was more than she could take. She decided that since they had a half hour break before her solo, they were going to finish off the conversation she started before the guys got called away. Seeing him now make his way towards the exit, where she just happened to be standing she noticed the surprised look on his face when he spotted her. It quickly disappeared though as she watched him look at his mobile before a look of panic took over as he shoved his mobile back in his pocket and quickly looked at her again. Andy wasn't sure what was wrong but something had unsettled him and before she could even blink, with a few quick strides Sam was standing in her personal space. Without saying a word Sam took her by the hand and dragged her towards the exit, Andy caught the confused and shocked stares of their friends but she was just as confused herself. Once they reached the outside of the arena, Andy stood and watched Sam pace back and forth as he ran a hand over his face; thoughts ran through her head every second but she wouldn't say a word. She'd wait until Sam was ready to talk. One thought stuck in her mind though and it hurt to think it but she couldn't help but think that maybe Sam didn't want the same as her anymore. Swallowing the lump in her throat she jumped when Sam's voice broke through the silence;

"**My sister is here…" **he said in a gentle whisper, so soft that if a noise was to be heard near them Andy would have missed what he had said. Frowning she didn't understand why Sam's sister would have him so worked up;

"**I don't understand Sam, so your sister is here? Is that not a good thing?" **she asked as she took a seat on the bench to the side of the door, once again watching as Sam paced in front of her;

"**Yes…no…I don't know…" **he said sighing as he took a seat next to her **"Sarah is my niece's mum, she completely broke down when her daughter died and vowed that**** she'd never come to any of these events. And yet she's here, right now" **he said and with every word he spoke his voice would rise. Andy was still at a loss with what he was saying, she was never one to be stuck with words really but in this moment she was;

"**Maybe she's ready to move on Sam, maybe she's finally coming to terms with the fact that her daughter isn't coming back but wants her daughter to be proud, so has now decided that now it's time for moving on" **she said firmly so Sam would understand that she was meaning every word. Sam on the other hand still seemed at a loss with everything but nodded in reply. Andy sighed slightly defeated **"Look there's a half hour break before my solo so let's head back in, be with our friends before I need to get read****y. Besides, I'm sure I overheard Oliver mentioning something about pizza" **she said hoping to make light of the situation for at least a few more hours. Sam let out a small laugh at the mention of his friend and food, Andy had yet again made him laugh even in the hurtful moments. Running a hand over his face once more Sam turned so he was looking right into her eyes, leaning in gently he gave her a longing kiss, one that held more meaning than just a few words.

Back inside the arena their friends were sitting around laughing, joking and enjoying a break before the last few parts of the event took place. Neither of them battered an eyelid as Sam and Andy joined them, they just fell into comfortable conversations as if nothing had took place. The tight family bond they had was so strong that they knew it would take something devastating to make it collapse. Sure they all had their own families but on the job, family meant more than just blood.

"**Well Sammy what's with the secret? You never told me you could sing****" **Jerry said faking hurt as he held a hand over his heart. Sam just rolled his eyes at his friend's antics;

"**Well it never came up in any conversation and I've never really had to sing in front of anyone before so why would I need to mention it" **he said faking annoyance in Jerry's direction which in return got a laugh from the girls;

"**Well as your best friend I should have known…" **Jerry said with a raised eyebrow but Sam could see the small smile playing on his lips;

"**Hey! I'm his best friend too and I neve****r knew either" **Oliver piped up with a slice of pizza in his hand;

"**Well I knew" **came the reply from Zoe to everyone's shock. But it was Oliver that was more shocked than anyone including Sam;

"**How did…what do you mean?" **he asked, pizza all but forgotten. Zoe just laughed at her husband as his mouth hung open;

"**He was staying with us one night, had too many beers after poker night I think. I came downstairs for a drink and I heard him from the bathroom singing. I never said a word as it wasn't my place too" **she said with not a care in the world. Everyone sat and listened to how Zoe knew about Sam's singing but it was Dov who broke through the silence;

"**Well I can see a domestic over the horizon" **and just that goofy comment by Dov had everyone laughing.

Laughing along with her friend's Andy noticed that Sam was looking in the opposite direction, away from the group. Turning her head in the same direction her eyes fell on a woman in the corner talking to an event's staff member. The woman had brown shoulder length hair and was slim built;

"**Who's that?" **she whispered next to Sam, not wanting to draw the other's attention to them woman;

"**That's…that's Sarah" **Sam said, and all Andy could mumble was an _"oh". _They both sat and watched as Sarah shook the man's hand before walking off in the direction of the stage. As Sam watched his sister walk away, he knew the death of his niece had torn his sister into pieces and there was nothing he could do but watch her fall apart. As if on instinct alone Sam grabbed Andy's hand, wondering what the rest of the evening would have in store.

Before anyone knew it Andy was being called for her solo on stage, it was now her time to take the spotlight as all her friend's including Sam would be sitting watching. As Andy mentally got herself together she wondered how this next song would play out for her and Sam, god knows the guy had a past but so did she. She opened up to him within a day of meeting and that is something she had never done before. Rolling her eyes at herself, she grabbed the microphone and made her way to the opening of the stage when someone on the other side had her frozen to the spot and on stage was Superintendent Peck;

"**Ladies and Gentleman and I would like you all to welcome out onto the stage a very special ****person…Miss Sarah Swarek" **she said with a smile not quite reaching her eyes. Everyone around the room clapped but everyone from 15th was sitting shocked, as for Sam he tensed the moment he heard Sarah's name. As if on cue Sarah emerged from the other side of the stage and took the microphone off their boss, she stood nervously and seeked out the eyes of her brother;

"**I'm here today to thank everyone for making a child's wish come true. My daughter Samantha, Sammy or Sam for short is named after her favourit****e Uncle and best friend; my brother Detective Sam Swarek. Samantha was diagnosed with cancer 7 years ago, 5 years ago she lost her battle" **Sarah said as she battled back the tears that threatened to fall **"She was part of the Make a Wish Foundation but pass****ed away one week before her wish could come true" **at this moment she closed her eyes as the tears finally fell. Sarah stood on that stage knowing that no-one knew of her daughter's wish apart from herself. Part of her was glad she was finally getting to share it but the other part of her was scared for how her brother might react. Swallowing she opened her eyes to lock once more with her brother's **"Her wish was to see her cop of an Uncle dress up, sing and be like her favourite actor Danny from Grease. She ****might not be here today but I know she is looking down on all of us right now and will be nothing but proud of her Uncle Sammy" **she said through tears and sobs, she clearly said her thank you's as she rushed off the stage leaving being a stunned crowd and a gobsmacked Sam.

Andy was speechless, no wonder Sam never mentioned his niece's wish before. As she stood watching Sarah rush off and then turn her attention to Sam, she noticed that he was just as shocked and also looked as white as a ghost. A thought suddenly sprung to Andy's mind; did he even know what the wish was? _"My god" _she whispered out loud as she rubbed her forehead, she didn't realise she was crying until she felt a single tear run freely down her cheeks. Quickly wiping it away Andy jumped as she heard the music start to play, she was so lost in thought that she missed herself being announced. Taking a deep breath she pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind as she made her way on stage;

_Guess mine is not the first heart broken_

_My eyes are not the first to cry_

_I'm not the first to know_

_There's just no getting over you_

_I know I'm just a fool who's willing_

_To sit around and wait for you_

_But baby can't you see_

_There's nothing else for me to do_

_I'm hopelessly devoted to you_

_But now there's nowhere to hide_

_Since you pushed my love aside_

_I'm outta my head, hopelessly devoted to you_

_Hopelessly devoted to you, hopelessly devoted to you_

_My head is saying "Fool forget him"_

_My heart is saying "Don't let go"_

_Hold on to the end_

_And that's what I intend to do_

_I'm hopelessly devoted to you_

_But now there's nowhere to hide_

_Since you pushed my love aside_

_I'm outta my head, hopelessly devoted to you_

_Hopelessly devoted to you, hopelessly devoted to you_

As the song faded away into the background everyone in the arena were on their feet cheering and clapping; some woman even had tears in their eyes. As Andy waved to everyone as she left the stage, she noticed Sam standing at the corner of the curtain waiting for her, she couldn't help the smile that came over her face but then she remembered his sister's speech;

"**Sam did you ever know what you're niece's wish was?" **she asked as she stopped in front of him. Sam seemed shocked by her question but answered anyway;

"**No…I never knew what she wanted but now…now I wish I had" **he said with a sad smile, which Andy matched. She looked into his eyes and knew she could get lost in them forever but she noted the regret in them. She nodded slowly as if she was thinking over what he had just said;

"**Come on" **she mumbled and quickly took Sam by the hand, wondering off to find a certain person.

It didn't take Andy long to find Sarah talking with Zoe near the other end of the stage, Zoe caught them walking towards her and nodded to Sarah before walking away;

"**Excuse me…Sarah?" **Andy asked as the brown haired woman turned around at the mention of her name. Andy didn't miss the wide eyed expression as she caught sight of Sam but decided to ignore it **"I'm Andy McNally, I work with your brother" **she said politely and held out her hand. To her amazement Sarah shook it without a second thought;

"**It's nice to meet you Andy" **she said as she quickly looked at her brother and then back to Andy again. A sudden awkward silence fell over them but Andy wasn't going to back out now;

"**I only learned recently ****of your loss, to which I am so sorry for. I don't know any details but something tells me that you also came here tonight**** to**** get something back or someone…and that someone is your brother" **she said not wanting to push them into anything full force;

"**Andy..." **Sam warned but she just turned to face him;

"**You need closure Sam, you both do. Us? We're good and I'll just be right over there if you need me" **she said indicating towards their friend's and before Sam could argue she quickly gave him a kiss before walking away.

Sam stood there watching her walk away and for one tiny moment actually hated her but he knew deep down that she was right. She was right that both he and Sarah needed closure 5 years on from the tragedy that took place. Hanging his head Sam took a deep breath before turning to look at his sister, his sister who he hadn't spoken to in two years.

**Argh ok so this totally wasn't what I had in mind for this chapter but well sometimes these things happen. Don't worry there will be more Sam/Andy in the next chapter!**

**Follow us on twitter - Fanficanonymous**

**Also is there any Chicago Fire fans? My very first CF fanfic will be coming soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi all so sorry for the delay with the final chapter to this story but I have had an awful week and now I have internet issues. But onwards and upwards they say lol! Thanks to everyone for the reviews, alerts etc to this story and as always massive thanks to the awesome Jelly Bean Jenna!**

**Also 2 of my stories- Broken hearts & Christmas in the sun have been nominated for the Rookie Blue Choice awards 2013, so Thank you. **

So Sam is going to open up to Andy, how will she take it?

Disclaimer: - I don't own Rookie Blue

**Chapter 8**

Sam had no idea what had come over him since the day he met Andy, he had all these feelings just shooting up from no-where. He knew there was just something about her, he was yet to even think of what that could possibly be but he would know eventually.

As the two of them made their way to a quiet spot in the corner away from preying eyes Sam wasn't sure on how to start with the past.

He had blocked it out for so long that he wasn't even sure why he said he was ready to open up.

His hands were sweating and his heart was pounding all because he didn't want to unlock the door he had closed a few years ago.

Andy sat next to Sam wondering what his past could have been like with something so tragic happening. Looking around she noticed that their friend's where getting ready for the second last song so she knew they didn't have long to talk.

Sam had said that he was ready to open up but Andy was actually starting to wonder if that was true; she loved him and she'd let him open up when he was ready not just because she was curious;

"Look Sam you don't need to tell me anything, sure I'm curious but I'll wait for as long as it takes" she said as she studied the side of his face, from this angle though she couldn't get a read on him. Sam listened to Andy talk and knew right then why this was one of the reasons he loved her; she wasn't a pusher, she'd give him all the time in the world to talk when he was ready and not because she was in a rush to know;

"I want you to know Andy. We haven't got much time so I need to get this all out in one go or else I can't do it" he said now looking at her, Andy noted the pleading in his voice and slowly nodded. This was his story to tell and she would listen for as long as it took.

**FLASHBACK**

It had been three years since the death of his niece and for three years Sam and the rest of his family watched as his sister fell apart; there was nothing they could do. Since Samantha passed away from cancer, Sarah had pushed everyone away and fell into what he would call a closed off area of life. Her marriage was falling apart, she was on the verge of losing her job and every time her family tried to help in anyway she'd scream at them and push them all away.

Sam was in pieces, he had no idea how to help his sister; he had tried a few shrinks that he knew with being on the force but even they never for past the front porch. As time went on though Sam knew that something had to change, he just never thought that it would be his life changing;

"Come on Sarah, you need to move on with your life. Sammy would never have wanted you to give up; she would want you too keep going. Right now she's probably watching you and wondering why if you loved her so much, would you just give up on life. She's probably made a new wish by now and that wish is probably for her mum to be the strong person that we all know she is and live her life as best she can" Sam yelled he knew he shouldn't but he just couldn't help himself. Sarah though seemed to respond to his raised voice as she looked at her brother.

What Sam seen though shocked him to the bone, never did he think that he'd see cold and emptiness in his sister's eyes. And just when he thought that was a shock his sister shocked him even more, she exploded in anger:

"How dare you stand there and say that Sammy would want this or Sammy would want that! You never gave her the one thing that she wanted even at the end" she yelled as everyone else in the room watched in silence as the two siblings clashed. Sam was utterly confused by his sister's statement, he didn't have a clue as too what she was talking about but before he could even say a word Sarah starting again "Yeah that's right her favorite person in the world let her down. You know what Sam just go, get the hell out and don't ever come back!" And with that Sarah stormed past him and left the room.

Sam's world came to an utter stop, his one and only sister wanted nothing to do with him and he knew he would never get her to change her mind.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

By the time Sam had finished talking Andy had tears streaming down her face, Sam pulled on her hand to gain her attention. He gentley wiped away the tears with his thumbs before pushing himself up off the chair and walking away, he just needed a few minutes alone. Andy seemed to know what he was wanting as she never even went after him, she sat in silence thinking over what Sam had just told her "no wonder he didn't want anyone to know" she thought to herself. Gaining her composure she knew she only had about five minutes to get ready for their next performance, as she made where way to the clothes area she spotted Sarah watching her. Giving her a small smile in passing a thought suddenly came to mind, how did Sarah know now that Sam had no clue as to what too what Sammy's wish was. That was something she was going to find out.

By the time Sam had finished talking Andy had tears streaming down her face, Sam pulled on her hand to gain her attention. He gently wiped away the tears with his thumbs before pushing himself up off the chair and walking away, he just needed a few minutes alone.

Andy seemed to know what he was wanting as she never even went after him, she sat in silence thinking over what Sam had just told her "no wonder he didn't want anyone to know" she thought to herself.

Gaining her composure she knew she only had about five minutes to get ready for their next performance, as she made her way to the clothes area she spotted Sarah watching her.

Giving her a small smile in passing; a thought suddenly came to mind, how did Sarah know now that Sam had no clue as to what Sammy's wish was.

That was something she was going to find out.

As the night wore on things were starting to come to an end for what had been a great night, sure things had went totally different for Sam and Andy but neither of them were complaining. Neither of them knew how or what the future would hold but they would take on whatever was thrown at them as best they could.

As Superintendent Peck took too the stage, Andy ran a hand over her outfit; she would never be seen in a leather all-in-one suit and red high heels ever but for this she had too. Plus her blonde, curly wig completed the outfit, this would be the only time she would ever be a blonde.

Everyone fell into silence as Superintendent Peck finished up her speech;

"Now please welcome back onto the stage the Officers of Fifteenth Division" She yelled out in a happy tone as everyone in the audience including Sarah clapped and cheered. The lights went slightly dim as everyone made their way on stage, Sam had his back slightly turned but could still make out Andy. He was sure the room had just went up one hundred degrees with her in that outfit!

**Sam **- I've got chills they're.

multiplying

And I'm losing control

Cause the power your.

supplying

It's electrifying

**Andy** - You better shape up 'cause

I need a man

And my heart is set on you

You better shape up, you

better understand

To my heart I must be true

**Sam** - Nothing left, nothing left

for me to do

**Both** - You're the one that I want

(you are the one I want)

Oh, oh, oh honey

You're the one that I want

(you are the one I want)

Oh, oh, oh honey

You're the one that I want

(you are the one I want)

Oh, oh, oh honey

The one I need

(the one I need)

Oh yes indeed

(yes indeed)

As 15th Division put on their routine once again the whole place was screaming with cheers and whistle but no-one could take their eyes off Sam and Andy. It wasn't obvious to the crowd but to their friend's and Sarah they weren't hiding to anyone that they were together as a couple.

**Andy** - If you're filled with

affection

You're to shy to convey

Meditate my direction

Feel you're way

**Sam** - I better shape up, 'cause

you need a man

**Andy** - I need a man who can keep

me satisfied

**Sam** - I better shape up, if I'm

gonna prove

**Andy **- You better prove my faith is justified

**Sam** - Are you sure?

**Both** - Yes I'm sure now deep.

inside

You're the one that I want

(you are the one I want)

Oh, oh, oh honey

You're the one that I want

(you are the one I want)

Oh, oh, oh honey

You're the one that I want

(you are the one I want)

Oh, oh, oh honey

The one I need

(the one I need)

Oh yes indeed

(yes indeed)

You're the one that I

want

(you are the one I want)

Oh, oh, oh honey

You're the one that I

want

(you are the one I want)

Oh, oh, oh honey

You're the one that I

want

(you are the one I want)

Oh, oh, oh honey

The one I need

(the one I need)

Oh yes indeed

(yes indeed)

**All** - You're the one that I

want

As the song came to an end everyone was exhausted but wearing huge smiles on their faces.

Andy however couldn't help herself and she gave Sam a passionate kiss in front of everyone to which Sam didn't complain about. Cat calls and whistles could be heard around the room but it was Jerry's mumbling off "get a room" that had everyone in fits of laughter as they left the stage.

Everyone was buzzing with excitement; this must have been the best night they have had for a while and they didn't realize how much emotion they would actually feel.

The night was drawing too a close and Andy found herself sitting in the corner watching everyone up dancing to the disco that had started. She spotted Gail, Noelle, Zoe, Sue and Traci all up dancing with some of the kids from the Foundation and the guys were happy sitting around the table laughing and drinking beers;

"You really love him don't you" came Sarah's voice from behind Andy which made her jump. It was more of a statement than a question as Sarah took a seat next too her.

Andy looked at Sam and answered without any hesitation;

"Yeah I do...it's weird cause I never thought I could love someone so much in just under a month of knowing them" she said honestly, still to look away from Sam.

Sarah nodded and smiled as she watched Andy stare at her brother. She could tell within the few hours that she had been here that they were more than just good friend's and that became clear with Sam's use of "girlfriend" earlier;

"Sam has never been one to open up and I seemed to have made that a lot worse a few years ago. Back then I was a mess and I was taking my grief, sadness and anger out on all the people I love. He's probably already told you what happened and that's how I know you will be around for a very long time" Sarah said honestly as Andy turned to look at her but it was obvious that Sarah hadn't finished talking "His last solid relationship ended when Sammy died, his girlfriend was a right bitch, couldn't put up with Sam grieving for his niece so she walked. That and myself causing him all that pain probably gave him the trust issues that he has but with you...he's different, can trust you with anything and for that I'm very grateful" and with that Sarah gave Andy a quick hug and walked away, leaving behind a speechless Andy.

Thinking over what Sarah had said Andy decided that it was time for everyone to move on, sure the hurt and sadness would always be there but it was now time for a new sort of normal.

Everyone deserved to be happy even after such a tragedy.

Smiling she rushed back stage and grabbed a few microphones before heading down to the dance floor.

Everyone looked at her funny even the guys but it some became evident what was going on, their final song was going to be sung with them around everyone; the way it should be;

**Sam/Andy** - We go together like

Ramma lamma lamma

Ka dinga da dinga

dong

Remembered forever

like

Shoo-wop sha whada whadda

Yippidy boom da

boom

Chang chang

changity chang shoo bop

That's the way it

should be

Waooo Yeah

**All **- We're one of a kind

Like dip da dip da dip do whap de.

dobby do

Our names are

signed

Like boogdy boogdy boogdy.

boogdy

Shooby do wap she

bop

Chang chang

changity chang shoo bop

We'll always be

together

Wa-wa-wa-wa-wa-wa

When we go out a night (oh oh)

And stars are shining bright (oh, oh)

Up in the skies above

Or at the high school dance(uh huh)

Where you can find romance(uh huh)

Maybe it might be lo uh, uh, uh, uh, uh uh ve

**Chris/Gail** - Ramma lamma lamma

Ka dingity ding da dong

**Oliver/Zoe** - Shoo bop shoo wadda wadda

Yippity boom da boom

**Sam/Andy** - Chang chang changity chang

Shoo bop

**Frank/Noelle** - Yip da dip da dip

Shoo bop sha dooby do

**Dov/Sue** - Boogdy boogdy boogdy.

boogdy shooby do wap she bop

**Jerry/Traci** - Sha na na na na na na na

yippity boom de boom

**All** - Ramma lamma lamma ka dingity.

ding da dong

Shoo bop shoo wadda wadda

yippity boom sha boom

Chang chang changity chang

shoo bop

Yip da dip da dip shoo bopp

sha dooby do

Boogidy boogidy boogidy

boogidy shooby sho wap sho wap

Sha na na na na na na na

yippity boom de boom

**Sam** - A womp bop a looma

**Andy **- a womp bam boom

As the song neared to a close the group of friend's came together including Sarah, as everyone around them kept dancing. While up on stage photos on the big screen were shown as a slide show, kids past and present who wishes had come true thanks to the Make A Wish Foundation.

**All** - We're for each other like

womp bop a looma a womp bam boom

Just like my brother is sha na na na na na

na na yippity dip da do

Chang chang changity chang shoo bop

we'll always be together

Waooo Yeah!

We'll always be together

We'll always be together

We'll always be together

We'll always be together

We'll always be together

We'll always be together

We'll always be together

We'll always be together

We'll always be together

We'll always be together

We'll always be together

We'll always be together

We'll always be together

As the song finished fireworks could be heard going off to make the end of a fabulous event and evening. Inside cheers could be heard all around the arena and the final photo to be shown was of Sammy with her favourite Uncle in the world. She was all dressed in pink; because every girl is pretty in pink, right!

**Ok so there you have the finally chapter and I do hope you like it. I'm off see what other stories I can come up with so look out for them! Thanks once again to everyone and to the awesome Jelly Bean Jenna.**


End file.
